Gohan's new lifejourney
by Rygeto
Summary: Goku and Chi-chi are dead, Gohan gets mad at them for not comming back to life. Gohan gets a time machine and goes time travling with Goten later joined by 8 others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/z/gt**

Hey guys.

[1] Major oc in this chapter and many other chapters

Now begin

"Gohan! The baby's comming!" Chi-chi screamed at the top her lungs. Gohan ran into the room already super saiyan 2, lifted Chi-chi up and took off through the window.

5hrs later, the cry of a new born child filled Gohan's ears, but yet Gohan could feel something was wrong. A firm hand sueezing Gohan's shoulder made the pre-teen hybrid, turn round to face Vegeta. Gohan saw a look of pity in Vegeta's eyes and said "Tell me it's not true Vegeta, please tell me it's not true!" Gohan yelled/cried/begged. Vegeta was feeling a little guilty for having to tell him "I'm sorry Gohan, but she didn't make it, she said to name him Goten," at this point Gohan brokedown crying and latched on to Vegeta.

Vegeta lifted Gohan up into a hug and carried him to a spare room, vegeta checked on Trunks and Goten who was in the same room. Vegeta took of the former home of his rival, along the way Vegeta flew into Piccolo "Vegeta, what's wrong with Gohan?" The namekian warrior asked well demanding an anwser, Vegeta turned to the former gaurdian, " Come bye capsule corp but first I need to get some stuff for Gohan untill one of them come back to life."

The dynamic duo landed at the mountain home, Piccolo led the way to Gohan's room they got Gohan's Gi's and his armour{1}, then duo took off for capsule corp.

**The next day.**

Gohan awoke early in the morning, "Hey kid, how're you doing all things considered?" an oddly familliar voice came from the opposite side of the room, "Hey Piccolo, I'm alright, not great, not terrible, just neutral. Why're you here?" Gohan said less cheerful then normal, Piccolo just replied with a look that said -You should know me better I was worried.- Then Piccolo left through the window.

Gohan saw his Gi from Piccolo to replace the one that was pretty much destroyed at the Cell games 8 and a half months ago, he put that Gi on aswell as the cape.

Gohan walked to the kitchen where he knew his little brother would be. He arrived in the kitchen as Vegeta was about to yell at something or someone "Hey Gohan, just about to shout you down," the prince said casually Gohan nodded to Vegeta and walked over to Goten "Hey little guy, I'm your big brother Gohan, I promise I'll always look out for you," Gohan whispered to Goten.

**2 Months later.**

The z-warriors was gathered on the look out with the 7 Dragon Balls at their feet. "Dragon get out here now," Vegeta growled making Goten giggle.

The orbs glowed golden, the sky across the planet darkend to black, golden lightning struck the Dragon Balls, finaly a bright beam of golden light shot out of the magical orbs, forming the shape of Shenron, as the light dissapitated the magnifisent green form of Shenron was standing/floating in it's place.

| In other world Goku and Chi-chi was informed of the dragon being summond by King Kai |

Vegeta growled " Bring Kaka-" Vegeta was cut off, by the voice of the saiyan raised on Earth, Son Goku/Kakarot "I said I didn't want to come back to life" he said angering Gohan to transform into super saiyan 2 Goku didn't even notice, which made Gohan's anger carry one rising.

"Fine if the moron won't come back the harpy will, cause I figured out a way to bring people that died of natural causes" Vegeta was cut off again, just before he made the wishes, the one to cut him off was none other the the harpy herself "I'm not comming back either, the two kids don't need me, I want to stay with Goku, plus I stay young here," Chi-chi said all was angry at them reasons, none more so than Gohan who when he heard the last statment he snapped going over the top.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan screamed as his muscles exanded a bit, not to much it would slow him down, but enough to be noticable, Gohan's eyebrows dissapitated while his eyebrow ridge slowy became more pronounced, his hai growing down to his waist in golden spikes, with one bang in front of his face, the ki bolts increased in his aura and with one last push "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gohan completed his assension to super saiyan 3.

The newly transformed Gohan turned to Shenron and growled "I wish myself and Goten were pure blood saiyans and we could breath any where and our tails could never be removed ever," the Z-fighters was shocked beyond belife, Sheron's eyes glowed crimson as did Gohan and Goten as the wish was being granted the brother tails grew back[2]. Gohan smirked "Shenron thanks. For my second wish, I wish I had a time machine that holds up to 10 people, has ulimited power and that I had the knowlage of all the Z-fighters' dead or alives techniques." Shenron's eyes glowed crimson a second time, then boomed "I have granted your wishes, till next time" as the eternal dragon of Earth departed Gohan yelled thank you.

"Gohan, I forbid you from time travling!" Chi-chi screeched from other world, to which Gohan retorted angrily "Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" Gohan said this with a scowl firmly planted on his face, Chi-chi screeched again "I'M YOUR MOTH-" she was cut off by a scream of rage Gohan's aura swirled around him violently his bio lightning striking the white tiles scorching them "YOU STPPED BEING MINE AND GOTEN'S MOTHER WHEN YOU REFUSED TO COME BACK TO LIFE, SO YOU COULD STAY YOUNG!" Gohan screamed as the group on the lookout was shocked.

"GOHAN! How dare you speek to your mother, now apologise" Goku bellowed from other world. Vegeta and Bulma covered Trunks and Goten's ears. Gohan yelled right back but with 100% more anger "FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH! KAKAROT YOU CHOSE TO STAY DEAD JUST SO YOU COULD TRAIN! THE HARPY CHOSE TO STAY DEAD TO STAY YOUNG, WHAT KIND OF BULLL SHIT REASONS ARE THEY TO STAY DEAD! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND GOTEN FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" At the end of he I.T'd to his former home, got all of his and Goten's things then blew the house into nothing and did not leave damage to the area. Then I.T'd back to the lookout grabbed his time machine. The Lookout was silent Gohan reverted back to normal the pre-teen saiyan's stomach broke the silence then they ate.

**2 Weeks later(and Vegeta teaching Gohan to control his Ozarroo form and to train his tail.)**

"Thanks guys it's been real, Vegeta thanks again for helping me out, also Bulma thanks for giving me these things, I guess this is it, I'll be back someday probably once every 2 months or when I remember" Gohan said smiling, to the group on the Lookout.

Goten hugged everyone there including Vegeta, then took Goten from Piccolo, then hopped into the time machine, Gohan put the co-ordinates. One last wave then he pushed the start button and was off into the time stream.

End Chapter 1.

What do you think? Should I carry on with this?

I know Vegeta and Gohan are out of charecter but that's how I want them, so don't moan about it.

[1] Remember the armour Gohan got on Namek

[2] Goten's tail was cut off just after he was born.

Please review, they'll be appreciated.

Later people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, do you really think that, I an idiot own the Dragon ball franchise, If you do your an even bigger IDIOT than me.**

Hello again. Sorry it took so long I've had exams and had to revise so I don't fail.

Kunecke thanks for the review the answer to your question is because of how badly Goku angered Gohan by not coming back to life, Gohan's going to refer to Goku as Kakarot because Gohan won't be giving him the satisfaction of using his Earth name and also because he's now a pure blood.

Siarra thank for the review, you'll see who I have planned for Gotens' mother in the next chapter but being of saiyan blood I making it so he'll remember what happenend for what I have planned in the future no pun intended on this chapters' title. The Vegeta thing that's what should of happened after the Cell games.

**Title: Mirai Timeline wassup?**

**Now on to the actual story.**

Gohan looked down at the sleeping form of Goten _'It's just me and you lil bro'_ the time machine landed _'That was quicker than I though it would be' _Gohan smirked imagining the look on Trunks face when he saw them. Gohan grabbed a few capsules enough for a month, lifted Goten into his arms, then hopped out of the time machine, capsulated it, then took off '_Ready or not Trunks here I come mwahahahaha_' then flew towards Trunks' ki.

Gohan landed behind Trunks who hadn't noticed Gohan heading towards him somehow "Excuse me Trunks" Gohan said casually, Trunks turned around then passed out upon seeing the Saiyans brothers.

10 minutes later at Capsule corp, Gohan knocked on the front door dragging Trunks behind him using his tail. Bulma answered the door. "Hey Bulma, Trunks fainted when he saw me 'n' Goten" Gohan said as Bulma was cooing over Goten, the brilliant scientist smiled and said "Come in," Gohan followed Bulma to the living room "Could you put Trunks on the couch" she asked as they walked into the room Gohan nodded the threw Trunks onto the couch utilizing his tail.

"So, why are you in our time-line Gohan?" Bulma asked curiously, she laughed a little when Gohan's eyebrow twitched. Gohan was entertaining Goten using his tail and asked "What's so funny Bulma?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow, not expecting the answer "You looked like Vegeta when your eyebrow twitched.

Gohan explained what happened and then asked "Bulma, could you please cut my hair like Vegeta's but leave my bangs alone?" Bulma smiled then said grinning "Sure Gohan."

One haircut later "Thanks Bulma, do you think we should let Goten wake Trunks up?" Gohan asked with a small smile, which turned to a smirk. Bulma smirked "Yes, great idea Gohan." Gohan lifted Goten of the couch and placed the saiyan child on the lavender haired teen's chest "Okay Goten, wake uncle Trunks up" the teen pure blood said. Goten started to poke Trunks' face after a minute Goten tail slapped Trunks, Trunks' eyes shot open when the tail connected with his face. Trunks was now face to face with a smirking Goten.

The next day just after lunch, "I think I can bring Vegeta and Gohan back to life," the first super saiyan 2 and 3 said unexpectedly then added "Have you ever seen a super saiyan 3?" Trunks looked like he was going to cry then whimpered "That's unfair I'm not even a super saiyan 2 and you've already asended passed it." Bulma spoke next "No I haven't seen a super saiyan 2 or 3, are you planning on showing us?" Gohan nodded then back flipped away from Bulma and the whimperring Trunks. Gohan transformed to super saiyan, "As you both know this is a normal super saiyan," he the transformed to super saiyan 2 his hair became a bit spikier, his muscles became more defined, and lightning crackled in his aura. "This is super saiyan 2, hold on to something," he said as he moved into a power up stance and obiously powered up whilst screaming, {Because DBZ is the only place where screaming makes you stronger} his eyebrows dissapeared and the place where his eyebrows were became more pronounced. His muscules bulged becomming more dense and defined, his hair started reaching towards his waist slowly growing as he continued transforming, the lightning in his aura increased and his hair stopped growing at his waist as he finished the the asension with a hoarse scream. "Hm. Sorry it took so long, I haven't trained in this form yet, but I'll get around to it, so what do you think?" Gohan spoke in a gruff voice slightly suprised at the change in his voice. "Incredible, even I can feel your power" Bulma said while Trunks started to cry and saying "It's not fair" over and over.

After Trunks stopped crying they Instant Transmissioned to Namek. They landed in a Village and was surrounded by a group of Namekians aiming ki-blast at their heads. "Listen if you fire them and hurt either my borther or my god mother I will not hestitate to hurt you emensely," Gohan growled, warnning them. Gohan was holding Goten protectively. "Stand down they're not here to hurt our people. Can't you recognise Bulma?" a aged voice came from the back of the Namekians. "Moori, how are you doing?" Bulma asked kindly, "This is my son Trunks"she added pointing at the lavender haired teen. "Sorry to inturrupt, but please may we use the Dragon balls to revived 2 people that kinda died at the hands of the androids" Gohan asked getting irritated.

"Of course you can" Moori replied with a smile. The Dragon balls was gathered and Porunga was summoned with in 20 minutes "I will grant you 3 wishes with in my power"Porunga boomed casually. Gohan stepped forward "Porunga is there a time limit in witch you can revived some one?" said person yelled in Namekian. Porunga looked Gohan right in the eyes and spoke in his deep rumbling voice "There is, but since you asked first because I can tell your plan and I'll ignor the time limit" Gohan smiled, then flew up and gave Porunga a one armed hug. "Thanks Porunga. Please can you revive Son Gohan, who died against the androids to this spot," Gohan asked smiling sadly. The magic dragons' eye glowed for a few seconds "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish," Porunga boomed as Mirai Gohan appeared. "I wish that Vegeta was revived to this spot and the Third is that Piccolo is revived to this spot" Gohan said as he walked over to a lake with Goten in his arms. "Your wishes have been granted farewell," Porunga rumbled deeply as he departed.

The reunited group shared a hug.(Not including Piccolo). Gohan was sat by the lake in a medatative position still holding Goten, when Piccolo walked over. "Hey kid, why aren't you in your own timeline?" the revived Namek asked. Gohan turned to Piccolo well..."Gohan started to explain "and that's about it." he finnished.

2 powerlevels shot up "Looks like Gohan and Vegeta found out" the namekian and the teen pure saiyan said at the same time to each other.

2 weeks later. The Z-fighters currently in the timeline was stood on the lookout . Kami transfered his knowlage to Dende the merged back with Piccolo the week before. "So I'll visit again some day" Gohan said a bit sadly. , and yelled in unison at the boy "You're ain't leaving without me!" as they lunged at the time machine, causing Gohan,, , , and even Goten to sweat drop "Fine get in," The teen said deadpanned "Well see ya later guy's" he added while the 3 additions to the group jumped in, before pushing the start button with hit tail.

Chapter end.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I don't know when I'll next update cause I got my last exam and stuff to sort out for collage.

Next time: the final 5 join the group._  
><em> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo what's up? I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had to prepare for collage then after I started I got addicted to Ultimate Tenkaichi. Plus all the course work man what a drag. Also I forgot I was writing a fanfic my bad.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball/Z/GT**

* * *

><p>The time machine landed on a barren planet "So Gohan where and when are we?" Mirai Gohan asked confused at not knowing. Gohan smirked capsulated the machine and took off with Goten in his arms.<p>

On the other side of the planet a saiyan just touched down "Toma! Fasha! Borgos! Shugesh! What happened to you?" The saiyan yelled in panic. He was wearing navy blue pants, armour which was navy blue with green straps and over the abdomen and hip guards, he also wore red wristbands and blue boots with the tips being green. "Bardock" a horse voice called of barely loud enough to hear. The saiyan identified as Bardock rushed over to the fallen warrior "Toma, what happened to you?" he asked showing concern to his friend, who was more of a brother to him.

Gohan touched down silently, he crouched beside Bardock. "It was Dodoria and his men that did this," he spoke calmly before taking out 2 senzu beans and giving Toma 1 "It'll heal you," he added before walking over to Fasha sensing she was barely alive. The teenage saiyan placed a senzu in her mouth and helped her chew it, she swallowed the bean and hopped up. The only female present looked round "How the hell am I healed?" she questioned glaring at the teen in front of her. Gohan smirked "Your welcome," the tone was calm and collected.

King Vegeta and his men were running down the corridors of Freezers' ship, when suddenly the king vanished. His squadron off soldiers carried on to their deaths.

A baby lying on the ground, with a stab wound on the stomach area vanished. The saiyans and lone Namekian was sat round a fire, as 3 people appeared in front of them. "Who's the kid?" Trunks asked with a lavender eyebrow raised. Gohan smirked up at the half blood prince, "It's Brolly, ya know Legendary Super Saiyan," he replied calmly with his smirk still in place. "Where am I? I demand to know!" the Saiyan King yelled, a gentle jab to the stomach by Gohan silenced the king and replied "Don't care, you're on the planet Meat we are going to planet Earth come along now not gettin' any younger" the teen grinned. Everyone present grabbed hold of the Super Saiyan 3 before he teleported them to his home world.

"I would take you to see Kakarot, but it'll change history so let's get you stronger. Wear these, they'll hide your energy signature from everyone but others that wear them." The teen spoke shortly not giving a choice. The rest of the group put the bracelets on before Gohan started their training.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later (in this timeline)<strong>

Goten and Brolly was developing fairly quickly even for Saiyans they was already walking talking proper sentences and training. Bardock, Toma and King Vegeta were almost Super Saiyans while Fasha transformed during her time of the month (nuff said).

"Yo! We're going to Namek hurry up or you're being left behind!" The high powered teen yelled seriously, all the while packing up the stuff like the capsule houses. Within seconds the Saiyans and Namekian was stood with the teen, then the vanished travelling at the speed of light. When they appeared on Namek they was standing in front of a lone structure atop a high Plato, Gohan carrying Goten walked over the door and spoke to the one he knew to reside there, "Elder Guru, please may myself and companions enter?"

An aged voice replied a few moments later "Yes you may enter." The teen Saiyan warrior led his posse into the building and on to the upper level before he came to a stop and bowed to the Eldest Namek.

The eldest Namekian sat in his throne, looked at the Saiyans and single Namekian before asking politely, "What brings you here?" Goten and Brolly was climbing up the Nameks' chair, causing the others to sweat drop. Gohan blurred out of slight to retrieve the two toddlers, "Sorry about that, they've had some sugar cause of a certain someone deciding to give them and energy drink," The Super Saiyan 3 apologised whilst glaring at Trunks, "Guru I came to ask you if we could please use the Dragon Balls to ask Porunga to grant a couple of wishes and If you'd read my mind you'll find out what the wishes are?" he continued looking directly into the largest Namekians' eyes. Guru nodded as Gohan stood next to the chair, the elder placed his left hand on the teens head and read his mind "Very well you may use the dragon balls. I will unlock some more of your power," he stated before doing what he previously stated. The Super Saiyan 3 was shocked at that statement, before feeling his power shoot up his white aura becoming deep silver with hints of gold. "I have also unlocked a technique called Fist of Namek or Porungas' Fist, your call Gohan, just be warned it's extremely powerful, so it would be best not too use it in a spar and you can use it in all of your forms," Super Kami Guru smiled down at the Saiyan teenager, whom bowed gratefully.

The teen looked at he ground in thought before he looked up and asked politely "Could you please unlock their power as well?" The elder Namek agreed before doing just that, and around 10 minutes later the village Elders arrived with the basket ball sized magical orbs. "Porunga arise!" Gohan yelled in Namekian with a small grin on his lips. The skies darkened to black, bolts of golden lightning cracked the sky, a pillar of light erupted from the Dragon balls and morphed into the shape of the Dragon of Namek before dispersing leaving Porunga. "You have summoned me. I will grant you 3 wishes within my power, speak them now," the eternal dragon of planet Namek stated in it's booming voice.

The young super saiyan smiled slightly "Firstly I wish that I had an indestructible phone that can call different time lines and has the numbers of the people I want to keep in contact with and will automatically update when, I leave a timeline," he yelled up to the dragon.

The dragons' eyes glowed blood red as said phone appeared in Gohans' hand, "Your wish has been granted," he boomed in his deep voice. The hybrid smiled " Thank you. My second wish is that all present Saiyans have perfect control over their Ozaroo forms," he stated seriously.

"Your wish has been granted, state you 3rd wish," Porunga spoke loudly after his eyes glowed red for a few seconds. the hybrid smiled slightly, loking at the gargantuan dragon he spoke softly " Can you contact the Guardian of Earth in my time line and tell him that we'll be back tommorw," Porunga did just that, "You may return to your slumber." the teen said and the Namekian dragon did just that.

The next month the time travling super warriors had removed their braclets and put them in their pockets. They was in their most powerful state, Gohan was at Super Saiyan 3, Mirai Gohan and Mirai trunks was Super Saiyan 2, Bardock, King Vegeta, Toma and Fasha was Super Saiyans, Goten and Brolly were at Kaioken X10 and with Piccolo being Piccolo he was normal but powered up to the max. The strongest of the group de capsulised the time machine and they said their goodbyes before getting in the time machine and departing.

All the Z-fighters was atop the lookout awaiting the reason they was called, "Dende why are we here?" the Prince of Saiyans growled angry at being forced to cancle the father-son day he and Trunks had planned.

A smooth yet growly voice spoke from behind the group "That would be me and my friends." Everyone present spun round and was shocked at what they saw, Gohan had returned.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Reviews would be apprciated, but they're not a priority. Also I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up due to College which is bland.<p> 


End file.
